1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method enabling the transmission of a message from a portable communication device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant, to a separate device, in order to generate a text message to be displayed either locally at said separate device, or at a distant end user terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Today, mobile applications aiming at sending text messages (for instance via Short Message Services, Multimedia Message services or E-mails) are limited due to the fact that text input is difficult to perform at the portable device. This limitation could dramatically restrict the use of some new applications such as mobile weblog or blog, in which a great quantity of text may have to be inputted by the user of the mobile phone.
A known solution to counter message input issue is to use voice messages instead of text messages. Some mobile phones already implement this solution consisting in recording at the mobile phone a text message which is sent to an end user terminal via MMS (Multimedia Message Service). However, this solution requires that end user terminal (for instance another mobile phone) also supports this service. In addition, the end user might prefer to receive a text message to be displayed instead of listening to an audio message.
For blog applications, it is known to call a defined number corresponding to a server, and to leave a voice message which can be listened by other users through this server. Here again, there is no possibility to display a text message.